


now baby I'm sure

by impossibletruths



Series: cr femslash fest 2k17 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, It's Vox Machina Of Course They're Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths
Summary: Sometimes you just have to celebrate the little things in life. Or the big things. Or Pike Trickfoot. Actually, you should always celebrate Pike Trickfoot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for cr femslash fest day three. loosely based off [this lovely art](http://thegoldenlocks.tumblr.com/post/144969627850/okay-but-like-vexahlia-squealing-pike-really) by [thegoldenlocks](http://thegoldenlocks.tumblr.com). title from “walking on sunshine” by katrina.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a disaster-prone group of assholes in possession of very little sense must be in want of a cleric. 

Alright, so maybe it’s not universally acknowledged, but it’s pretty damn obvious, Vex thinks. And not just because she misses Pike.

Though, she does. They all do. Constantly.

They know they’re less without her, but that’s sort of an unfair weight to put on Pike’s short shoulders and so they try not to bring it up too often. Especially when she’s around.

When she’s absent, though...

“I’m just saying,” Vax slurs next to her, “I’m just, just _saying_ ––”

“We know what you’re saying,” Percy replies, vowels dipping through the _know_  before he catches himself. “You’re really right, too.”

“I mean. The skeletons! Remember the skeletons? We would, we would’ve been dead!”

“We’ve been dead,” Vex reminds him. “I mean, not to put a damper on things, but. I’m just saying.”

“You’ve been dead,” Keyleth says. She tilts her head back and forth, giggling to herself, and Percy pats her on the back fondly. “Some of us aren’t so, y’know. So, uh––”

“Unlucky?” Percy suggests, while Grog says, “Dumb.”

“Disaster-prone,” Vex decides, and they all toast to that, and for a moment they’re silent save for the slurping of ale and Keyleth’s quiet giggling.

“But I’m saying,” Vax picks up again, slamming his tankard down hard enough to send ale sloshing over the side, except there is no ale because it’s empty, and oh that just won’t do, so Vex waves over another round and pays for it with good cheer, because it’s cheap and they just fought a–– a–– they just won a battle, that’s the point, anyways, and they deserve to celebrate, damn it.

“What’re you saying?” ask Grog, wiping foam from his mouth, and Vax nods sagely.

“I’m _saying_  she’s the best, y’know? She’s just. Out of all of us.”

“That’s true,” Percy agrees sagely, and they all drink to that again, and then the barmaid comes with a new round and there’s even one for Tary, already passed out and drooling slightly on the thick wooden table because he can’t hold his liquor, bless.

“She really is wonderful,” says Vex, vision going just a little hazy. “Just amazing.”

Vax nods. “I mean, we’re just a buncha, buncha fuckups. And she’s, like––”

“She’s Pike,” Vex agrees, and that’s it, really. What else is there to say? She’s Pike Trickfoot. Aren’t words for that. Well, Scanlan might have some, but Scanlan’s not here, so it’s up to Vex to say the right things now and she just, just, “How can you even, even say, really? I mean, what is there to say?”

“Monstah,” Grog grins, and Keyleth claps him on the back and they drink together.

“What d’you think she’d be doing?” asks Keyleth. “If she were here?”

“Probably drinking us all under the table,” says Percy, and Grog and Keyleth cheer to that.

“Probably making us laugh,” says Vax. Vex scoffs.

“She does that anyways.”

“Ya think, Stubby?”

Vex scowls at him, for Pike’s sake. “All the time. It’s just, just what she does.”

“Vex _likes_ her,” Keyleth says conspiratorially in the loudest whisper Vex has ever heard, and she’d blush if she weren’t already flushed from the drink, but she is, and anyways, well. What should it matter.

“Yeah,” she says, sitting up straighter, puffing her chest out just a bit. “So?”

“Pickle?” her brother asks.

“Yes,” says Vex, stubborn as a mule. “And why shouldn’t I?”

“No, that’s not––”

“She’s... She’s pretty, and funny, and super strong, and, and––”

And a voice behind her says, “Wow, Vex.”

Vex turns around so fast she almost falls off the bench, except she’s got super good reflexes so she catches herself and stares at the glowing silver-and-blue woman standing in front of her.

“I never knew you thought that about me,” says the fuzzy, glowing woman.

“Pike!”

Pike grins. “Hi.”

Vex turns back towards her brother and Percy, who are leaning against each other for support, and Keyleth is giggling again. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she demands.

“I tried,” Vax protests weakly, and Percy bursts into uproarious laughter. Vex slides off the bench so she can kneel in front of Pike. She’s still fuzzy, but a little less, and Vex blinks a couple of times and suddenly realizes how drunk she is. Pike takes her hands.

“I mean,” says Vex. “I mean, it’s true, really. You’re just. So cool. And all that other stuff.”

“Pretty and funny and strong?”

“Yeah,” Vex nods unsteadily. “That.”

“Vex,” says Pike softly. Her face is all soft too, and Vex just kinda wants to reach out and hold it but she thinks that might be the wrong thing to do right now so she just holds tighter to Pike’s hands. “You’re drunk.”

“I know, darling,” Vex says, and she tosses her hair, or tries to anyways, but it’s kind of a mess right now, because there was that battle earlier, so it doesn’t quite work. “D’you want a drink? It’s really good.”

“Oh,” Pike says with a laugh, and she squeezes Vex’s hands and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Well, why not?”

“Cool,” says Vex. “Good. Uh, wait, though, Pike.”

“Yeah?”

“D’you like me too?”

“I really do,” says Pike. “I do a whole lot. But maybe we should talk about it when you’re not drunk, and when I’m not trying to be, okay?”

Vex grins, and her face kinda hurts. “Yeah,” she says. “Okay.”

Pike picks up Tary’s full mug and doesn’t put it down until it’s halfway empty, and she and Vex cram themsleves back onto the bench next to Tary, and her armor is all angles pressing into Vex’s side but she’s still holding Vex’s hand, so Vex doesn’t really care.

“To Pike!” shouts Keyleth, and everyone takes up the call.

“To Vex!” laughs Pike, and they echo her, laughing.

“To Vex n’ Pike!” her brother grins, almost toppling over backwards and nearly bringing Percy down with him, and everyone laughs, and cheers, and Vex takes a long, full drink of ale and thinks her heart might burst for joy.

* * *

“Did you mean it?” Vex asks in the morning as Pike’s cool fingers pulse magic and drive away the pounding hangover, and Vex can finally open her eyes without wincing.

“Yeah,” says Pike, face pink and eyes bright, and she hasn’t let go of Vex’s face. “Did you?”

“Yes,” says Vex.

“Alright,” says Pike. “Cool.”

Vex smiles. “Yeah. Cool.”


End file.
